Jamie's Rockin Ending
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Naley 5.11 Oneshot Jamie gets his rockin’ ending. Fluffish.


**Summary: Naley 5.11 Jamie gets his rockin' ending. Fluffish.**

**Disclaimer: I'm seventeen. Do I look like I own a hit tv show? I'm not Taylor Swift you know! No, I don't own One Tree Hill or the quotes from the show. **

**A/n: Yeah, I know another one shot… Sorry… I believe Jamie should get his rockin ending even though he made me very upset on the episode before. To my normal readers, I'm finally on Spring Break, so I should be able to update Boy Toy and Big Fish at least once a piece. If you went and reviewed on my story Stuck in the Gym, thank you very, very much, and also Happy Belated Birthday, Kelly!**

**Quote of the day: Jamie: Want to hold Chester? Skills: You know you my dog, right? But that's where I draw the line. I aint never have a pet. Jamie: This pet don't scare you. He doesn't bite. (Skills reaches to pet him, Jamie lunges him toward Skills) Skills: That aint funny. **

**----23----**

**Jamie's Rockin' Ending**

**----23----**

"Are you gonna be here in the morning, daddy?" Jamie asked hopefully.

Nathan sighed and said, "I'm afraid not."

Jamie pouted, "Why? Mommy, won't let you stay?"

"No, it's not mommy. You mom is the best mom in the world, okay! Don't ever forget that… It's just Daddy's on timeout right now," Nathan said truthfully.

"Are you ever coming home, Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"I hope so," Nathan said to his son.

"I hope so too," Jamie said. "I've really missed you, Daddy!"

"Daddy's missed you so much," Nathan said as he put his arm around his son, so he could pull him towards him for a hug.

"I love you, Daddy," Jamie said.

"I love you, Jim Jam," Nathan said to his son.

Unknown to the boys, they didn't know Haley was listening to their whole conversation, and she had a smile on her face as she turned around and went down the stairs. She walked through her living room, and she noticed something that Skills left behind, and she got an idea, and she remembered what he told her.

Flashback

"_Look, Haley, I don't want to disrespect. I never lost sight of how little that boy is. Actually I'm amazed how little he is because his heart's so big." That brought a smile to Haley's face." You know today all he wanted to do was make y'all a whole family again. That's what today meant to him." Skills told her, and she listened and realized that she was being selfish._

_End Flashback_

Nathan's footsteps broke Haley's thoughts from earlier, and he walked up to her and said, "I guess I'll see you later, Hales. Night."

Nathan started to walk out the living room, and towards the door till she stopped him and said, "Nathan, wait!"

Nathan turned to her with a small, hopeful smile, and asked, "Something you wanted, Haley?"

Haley walked up to him, and she hugged him, and he immediately put his arms around her.

They pulled apart, and Haley said, "Wait, here!"

Haley went up the stairs, and she went to Jamie and said, "Hey, little man, wanna come downstairs with me?"

"But I thought you said I had to go to bed?" Jamie wondered.

"I did, but I just changed my mind for tonight. Let's go downstairs, and grab your cape," Haley said, and he grabbed his cape.

Haley took Jamie's hand, and they walked down the stairs together, and Jamie me his daddy at the bottom.

"Daddy, you're still here!" Jamie said with a bright smile.

"Hey, buddy!" Nathan said as Jamie grabbed his hand.

"What's going on mama?" Jamie asked.

Flashback

"_Mama, daddy, let's go play Rock Band!" Jamie said._

"_Not right now sweetie," Haley said with a small smile._

"_I wanna play rock band… all of us!" Jamie said to him mom and the rest to his dad._

_End Flashback_

"Well, a very wise friend of mine gave me some advice, and I'm going to take it. So…" She turned the tv on, and Rock Band was on the screen. "Who's up from Rock Band?" She asked, and Jamie started to jump up and down with excitement.

"Yay!" Jamie cheered with a bright smile.

"Alright!" Nathan said with a smile.

"Ok, how about some Jet?" Haley asked.

"Only if I get to play guitar!" Jamie said.

"And I get to play the drums!" Nathan said.

"So a little more of 'Are you gonna be my boy?'" Haley said with a smile.

"So are you ready to rock?" Haley asked.

"Yeah!" Jamie cheered.

"Rock on!" Nathan said, and they laughed.

Jamie had fun with his guitar solo at the beginning, but with a little of Nathan.

"_Go!!_

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine. _

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black shoes,  
short brown hair,  
he's so sweet  
with his get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my boy?"

Haley leaned down, so Jamie could help her sing the lyrics.

"_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine. _

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black shoes,  
short brown hair,  
he's so sweet  
with his jet back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my boy?"

Haley let Jamie keep up with his guitar solo, and she leaned back to she was looking at Nathan.

"_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my boy.  
Be my boy.  
Are you gonna be my boy?! Yea"_

"Nice, mama, you got one hundred percent," Jamie said.

"And you did too, little man," Haley said as she pulled Jamie in for a hug. "See I told you, Nathan, he going to be a rock star."

"Sure, a virtual rock star!" Nathan said with a smile.

"I love you, mama!" Jamie said.

"I love you too so much!" Haley said as she pulled him in for another hug. "I guess that wasn't a good choice for right before bed, so how bout the three of us put in a movie, and maybe it will help you fall asleep."

"Yay!" Jamie cheered.

"What movie do you want?" Nathan asked as he went over to their a million movie selection.

"Cars!" Jamie said as he got on the end of the couch, so his parents could sit right beside each other.

**----23----**

In the middle of the movie, Jamie was still up, and Haley got a little thirsty, so she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. She looked through the refrigerator to see what they still had, and she found some water, and she heard footsteps.

"Haley, that was a good thing you did," Nathan said.

"Skills talked to me, and he made me think, and also, I heard you two talking," Haley said. She gave him a small smile. She turned around, and she got something from a vase, and she walked over toward Nathan and said. "It just takes some time." And she set one of their favorite purple wildflowers in his hand, and he pulled her in for a hug.

They pulled apart, and Haley walked into the living room, and Nathan followed. She sat down, and he sat right beside her.

During a little bit more into the movie, Jamie fell asleep, and Haley leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder. He pulled his arm around her, and she started to get comfortable. By the end of the movie, all of the Scott family was fast asleep before Mater could say, "Get R Dun!"

**----23----**

**A/n: Hate it? Like it? Please review and tell me what y'all think. It really means a lot to me when you review.**


End file.
